It Was the Plushy That Caused This
by Gin-Mika-Takara
Summary: It was just an innocent plushy that happen to look like the one and only Sasuke Uchiha  It was supposed to lessen Naruto loneliness  And it worked!


It Was the Plushy That Caused This

Naruto Fanfic

Two Shot

Main Characters:

Sasuke/ Naruto

Minor OC

Gin/ Kyo

* * *

><p>WARNING: BL Fanfic which entitles that it is a relationship between to males.<p>

Author Note: This is my first time posting here however I am not new at the game. Please R&R and tell me what you think I may even add another if I get good reviews

It was just an innocent plushy that happen to look like the one and only Sasuke Uchiha

It was supposed to lessen Naruto loneliness

And it worked!

* * *

><p>"Naru- Chan," Naruto smirked as he heard his close friend calling him.<p>

He turned around to see the Silver hair girl running to him. Getting glare from the people she was by passing. She didn't notice it of course because all she really wanted was to get to her blonde haired best friend.

By the time she got close enough to him, she had leaped into the air with open arms. Naruto caught her with easy as they pressed their bodies together sharing each other's warmth.

"Naru- Chan, how have you been," Gin smiled as Naruto place her next to her annoyed boyfriend.

Naruto smirked as he looked at the man in question; he was currently glaring at the bystanders that were giving the trio weird looks. They were used to it of course. Naruto was the carrier of Kyuubi, Gin was an exile princess, and Kyo her "Failed" Knight.

"You know just because you glare at them won't stop the stares," Naruto teased Kyo.

Kyo finally looked at his friend and smirked, "Won't stop me from trying."

"How was your mission," Naruto bit his lip after seeing the looks the pair shared.

Gin was currently sporting her pout, and tear eye look and Kyo was giving me the look saying he had pissed her off and had to be celibate since.

"Naru- Chan, it was horrible," The exiled princess cried as she threw herself at him. "Kyon-Kyon wouldn't let me go shopping."

She lifted her head so she could glare at the man that denied her the joy of womanhood.

"We are exiles remember that, people are still after us," He defended his action.

"Whatever, I went anyways though, while he was fisting his lonely member gave me ample time to go and get what I need to complete this."

She held out her hand a plushy popped out of nowhere. However it wasn't any plushy, it was a Sasuke plushy.

* * *

><p>Naruto POV<p>

She handed me the plush with a smile ignoring the glare her boyfriend was sending her way.

"Do you like it; I made it just so you can have something to hold onto. It's obviously nothing compared to the really thing, but better than holding a picture. Which reminds me," She smiled as she pulled out the picture I thought I had missed placed. "I had to borrow it to get the Uchiha symbol right. I was actually done with it before we had to go out to the mission but then I remembered the symbol, and though I never met the Uchiha boy I know he is nothing without his symbol."

I smiled at the girl who I trusted my secrets to and smiled. She and Kyo were the only ones that knew my secret. They knew that the almighty Naruto Uzumaki was in love with the one Sasuke Uchiha. They knew the real reason I would not rest to get him to come back home. Even though he will never become mind, he will be close enough that I could find some kind of satisfaction in that.

"I love it," I smiled at her as she hugged me.

"I have started on another one; it's going to be you that way when you have to go somewhere Sasuke is never alone,"

"You're the best…"

"You left the camp when I was preoccupied," Kyo finally shouted.

Gin turned and looked at him, "Kyon I forgot you were here."

Flames emitted from Kyo's body scaring his princess. I watched as she hid behind me.

"It was like a second, Kyon-Kyon," she whined. "Please don't be mad."

Kyo looked at her and then at me, and I just shrugged. He let out a sigh of defeat.

"He forgave me," Gin shouted in victory. "Come on lets go eat and I have to feed Naruto something other than ramen."

* * *

><p>I laid the Sasuke plushy on my bed as I began to strip myself of my clothing. After the big homemade dinner Gin forced me to eat it was time to call it a night. However his movement stopped when heard his door open. He looked up ready to attack when his breath hitched in his throat.<p>

The pale man let out his famous smirked as he walked pass the blonde and towards the plushy

"Sa…..Sasuke," The usual motor mouth finally found the right words. He watched as the man picked up the doll version of him and seat on his bed.

"I had a little conversation with your Nee-Chan," Sasuke finally said.

His onyx eyes met with cobalt blues, "I don't think she knew it was me, but she held out this plushy and a picture of me and you. And when I asked her about it she told me the blonde in the picture, which is like a brother to her, was in love with the raven boy…me. And although she dislikes me because what I put you through all she wants is for her brother to be happy and if it was with an asshole like me so be it."

Sasuke got up after putting the plushy back where I had it. He back walking toward my immobilized body, and I felt his soft skin touch the bareness of my waist. Suddenly, remember I was halfway naked.

"Sasuke...neh," I began to find my words once more only to have a tongue invade my open mouth. I gripped Sasuke clothing fearing that this was just a dream. I had this type of dream, these were the type that instead of Sasuke returning just so he could settle down and have a family with some female of this village. Instead of me just being his reliable friend, I was his lover.

But the next would come and I would be left with a hard on and tears falling from my face because of the lies my dreams spat at me.

Sasuke finally pulled away from my lips and looked at me with shinning eyes.

"So was you Nee-Chan telling the truth," Sasuke smirked and I moaned in displeasure at the loss of his soft lips on mine.

"Stupid Gin," I blushed as I looked at the beautiful pale man.

"Ah, so it is true," Sasuke voice leaked of amusement.

Then I felt his invading lips marking his territory all over my neck. My sensitive skin sent every enticing suck, nibble, and lick down to my lower region. My body had never felt this kind of pleasure before, and my mouth vocalized that to the dominating man.

I felt my body being lifted up, and my legs immediately wrapped around my partner's waist as he carried me to the bed, my body bounce up slightly as the man gently dropped me onto the bed. His lips left my neck and began to travel downwards.

"Sasuke, if you get caught…" I began to come to my senses, but was quickly stopped as his talented mouth touched my clothed erection.

* * *

><p>No One POV<p>

Naruto opened his eye and sighed. He began whipping the sweat off of his forehead.

"A dream," he growled and went to take a cold shower.

After the shower he went to Gin and Kyo's home to eat. He wasn't really in the mood to eat, he would much rather just stay in his room and dream of Sasuke. But an unhappy Gin was a mean Gin.

Gin was in the kitchen finishing up breakfast, when he walked in. He saw Kyo half-naked and half asleep sitting at the table and took his own seat.

"Good morning, Naruto," Gin smiled as she finally looked at him.

"Morning," Naruto smiled looking a bit hesitated for a moment.  
>"Say Gin, I have a question," He finally asked once she sat down. She nodded looking at him signaling for him to continue. "When you went to the shop, for the last piece of the plushy… Did you… by any chance talk to anyone?"<p>

Gin looked up for a moment, tapping her index finger on her chin as she thought about it.

"Yeah," Gin smiled finally remembering. "He was really nice and interested in Sasuke and you. I didn't really get a good look at him though; I was on a time limit. Why do you ask?"

"I had a weird dream and the plushy had something to do with it, I just wanted to know," I shrugged it off. I could tell that Gin didn't believe me, but being who she was let it go for now.


End file.
